


Three Times Pete Got Tom Pulled Over, And Meant It.

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [4]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Blowjobs, Drinking, Gay Sex, M/M, Road Head, Rough Kissing, Speeding, Tickets, vans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Pete can be a very tempting distraction. It’s no wonder he got Tom pulled over three times. This trip, only.Writersmonth Day 4 Prompt:Road Trip





	Three Times Pete Got Tom Pulled Over, And Meant It.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the real life shenanigans of the Top Gun gang (save for Cruise) including Val Kilmer getting a speeding ticket, and being pulled over for a bunch of drinking guys in his van.  
That and I think it’s pretty obvious that Mav and Ice would be doing dirty things whilst on the road.

Road Tripping with Thomas Kazansky had proved to be anything but dull, as Pete had first guessed. Sure, he did jab at Tom that they should take the motorcycle on the journey but that had only been for Pete’s leverage. There was no way in hell Tom was getting on the back of it and they both knew it, so they settled for a van instead.

What they hadn’t suspected though, was the Iceman getting a speeding ticket in San Diego. Then, the Iceman getting pulled over crossing the Mexican Border. The third, they had already stopped but some police found themselves privy to one hell of a show.

The first time had been Pete’s fault. Come to think of it, Tom really did have Pete to blame for all three incidents. Not that Tom had, he had only laughed. Or glared. Besides, there were plenty of ways that Pete could pay him back for this.. not money related. _Ass_ related.

The first time they had been drinking. Pete bumped into Tom and he took the van into a spin. He recovered, sliding past a red light.

The second, Tom had an arm wrapped around Pete’s neck. Whereas Pete focused his attention on Tom’s lap. It was safe to say the border control guard was both appalled and impressed. Tom just grinned and they kept on driving.

The third time.. was both awkward and entertaining for all involved. Tom stated that he needed a rest so they pulled over, on an abandoned stretch of the motorway. He picked up a beer can from the backseat, handed one to Pete who suggested they stretch out on the backseat.

It didn’t take them long. Two beers in and Pete straddled Tom, hands in his hair, mouth on his neck. Tom was moaning, loud and obscene. His huge hands cupped Pete’s ass and Pete squirmed. Both ground their hips together, groaned, and stripped with haste.

It was safe to say, that the police who caught this particular show.. were _horrified_. It didn’t mean that they stopped as such, only that Pete tried to cover them with the remnants of the abandoned clothing at their sides. 

* * *

How either will ever pass the Mexican border again.. neither had a clue in hell.


End file.
